overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Games/Summer Games items
There are 230 Summer Games items (including 112 items from the 2016 series, 60 items from the 2017 series, and 58 items from the 2018 series), which comprise of: *28 Skins **9 Epic skins **19 Legendary skins *5 Emotes *22 Victory Poses *60 Voice Lines *37 Sprays **2 common sprays **28 hero-specific sprays **3 achievement sprays **4 Copa Lúcioball sprays *7 Highlight Intros *73 Player Icons **69 normal icons **4 Copa Lúcioball icons All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which also replace the normal Loot Box during the Summer Games event. All items excluding Player Icons are purchasable with Credits in the Hero Gallery. Newly-introduced items are unlocked at a cost of thrice the price of items of the same rarity, while returning items are unlocked at the same price. Also, items which were not obtained during the event became unavailable after the event ends, and had remained locked until the next Summer Games event. Skins ;Epic Skins Overwatch SG2018 Epic Brigitte.jpg|'Tre Kronor' (Brigitte) 2018 series DVa_summergames_taegeukgi.png|'Taegeukgi' (D.Va) 2016 series Genji_summergames_nihon.png|'Nihon' (Genji) 2016 series McCree_summergames_american.png|'American' (McCree) 2016 series Mercy_summergames_eidgenossin.png|'Eidgenossin' (Mercy) 2016 series Overwatch SG2018 Epic Moira.jpg|'Eireannach' (Moira) 2018 series Torbjörn_summergames_trekronor.png|'Tre Kronor' (Torbjörn) 2016 series Overwatch SG2018 Epic Sombra.jpg|'Mexicana' (Sombra) 2018 series Widowmaker_summergames_tricolore.png|'Tricolore' (Widowmaker) 2016 series ;Legendary Skins Overwatch Summer Games 2018 Cabana Ana.jpg|'Cabana' (Ana) 2018 series Overwatch Summer Games 2018 Waveracer Dva.jpg|'Waveracer' (D.Va) 2018 series Junkrat_summergames_cricket.png|'Cricket' (Junkrat) 2017 series Lúcio_summergames_seleção.png|'Seleção' (Lúcio) 2016 series Lúcio_summergames_striker.png|'Striker' (Lúcio) 2016 series McCree_summergames_lifeguard.png|'Lifeguard' (McCree) 2017 series Mercy_summergames_wingedvictory.png|'Winged Victory' (Mercy) 2017 series Reaper_summergames_biker.png|'Biker' (Reaper) 2017 series Overwatch Summer Games 2018 Gridironhardt Reinhardt.jpg|'Gridironhardt' (Reinhardt) 2018 series Overwatch Summer Games 2018 Lacrosse Roadhog.jpg|'Lacrosse' (Roadhog) 2018 series Soldier76_summergames_grillmaster76.png|'Grillmaster: 76' (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Sombra_summergames_tulum.png|'Tulum' (Sombra) 2017 series Tracer_summergames_sprinter.png|'Sprinter' (Tracer) 2016 series Tracer_summergames_trackandfield.png|'Track and Field' (Tracer) 2016 series Widowmaker_summergames_côtedazur.png|'Côte D'Azur' (Widowmaker) 2017 series Overwatch Summer Games 2018 Catcher Winston.jpg|'Catcher' (Winston) 2018 series Zarya_summergames_champion.png|'Champion' (Zarya) 2016 series Zarya_summergames_weightlifter.png|'Weightlifter' (Zarya) 2016 series Overwatch Summer Games 2018 Fastball Zenyatta.jpg|'Fastball' (Zenyatta) 2018 series Emotes Ana_summergames_emote_beachball|'Beach Ball' (Ana) 2017 series Bastion_summergames_emote_boxing|'Boxing' (Bastion) 2016 series Lúcio_summergames_emote_juggle|'Juggle' (Lúcio) 2016 series Overwatch Summer Games 2018 Tennis (Emote Mei)-0|'Table Tennis' (Mei) 2018 series Symmetra_summergames_emote_ribbon|'Ribbon' (Symmetra) 2016 series Victory Poses Bastion_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Bastion) 2017 series Overwatch SG2018 Victory Pose Doomfist.jpg|'Medal' (Doomfist) 2018 series Hanzo_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Hanzo) 2017 series Junkrat_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Junkrat) 2017 series Overwatch SG2018 Victory Pose Lucio.jpg|'Medal' (Lúcio) 2018 series Overwatch SG2018 Victory Pose McCree.jpg|'Medal' (McCree) 2018 series Mei_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Mei) 2016 series Mercy_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Mercy) 2017 series Overwatch SG2018 Victory Pose Moira.jpg|'Medal' (Moira) 2018 series Pharah_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Pharah) 2016 series Reaper_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Reaper) 2016 series Roadhog_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Roadhog) 2016 series Soldier76_summergames_victorypose_golfswing.png|'Golf Swing' (Soldier: 76) 2016 series Overwatch SG2018 Victory Pose Soldier76.jpg|'Medal' (Soldier: 76) 2018 serie Sombra_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Sombra) 2017 series Symmetra_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Symmetra) 2017 series Torbjörn_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Torbjörn) 2016 series Tracer_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Tracer) 2017 series Widowmaker_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Widowmaker) 2016 series Winston_summergames_victorypose_medal.png|'Medal' (Winston) 2016 series Overwatch SG2018 Victory Pose Zarya.jpg|'Medals' (Zarya) 2018 series Zenyatta_summergames_victorypose_medals.png|'Medals' (Zenyatta) 2016 series Voice Lines Sprays ;Common Sprays Spray - Summer Games.png|'Summer Games' 2017 series Spray - Summer Games 2016.png|'Summer Games 2016'a 2016 series :a This spray is given to every player who logged in during Summer Games 2016. ;Hero-specific Sprays Ana Spray - Shooting.png|'Shooting' (Ana) 2016 series Bastion Spray - Boxing.png|'Boxing' (Bastion) 2016 series Unlockables placement2.png|'Hammer Throw' (Brigitte) 2018 series DVa Spray - Cycling.png|'Cycling' (D.Va) 2016 series Doomfist Spray - Shot Put.png|'Shot Put' (Doomfist) 2017 series Genji Spray - Fencing.png|'Fencing' (Genji) 2016 series Hanzo Spray - Archery.png|'Archery' (Hanzo) 2016 series Junkrat Spray - Tennis.png|'Tennis' (Junkrat) 2016 series Lucio Spray - Football.png|'Football' (Lúcio) 2016 series McCree Spray - Equestrian.png|'Equestrian' (McCree) 2016 series Mei Spray - Table Tennis.png|'Table Tennis' (Mei) 2016 series Mercy Spray - Badminton.png|'Badminton' (Mercy) 2016 series DkLtcpHW0AA1Z-t.jpg|'Handball' (Moira) 2018 series Orisa Spray - Javelin.png|'Javelin' (Orisa) 2017 series Pharah Spray - Basketball.png|'Basketball' (Pharah) 2016 series Reaper Spray - BMX.png|'BMX' (Reaper) 2016 series Reinhardt Spray - Wrestling.png|'Wrestling' (Reinhardt) 2016 series Roadhog Spray - Diving.png|'Diving' (Roadhog) 2016 series Soldier 76 Spray - Golf.png|'Golf' (Soldier: 76) 2016 series Sombra Spray - High_Jump.png|'High Jump' (Sombra) 2017 series Symmetra Spray - Rhythmic.png|'Rhythmic' (Symmetra) 2016 series Torbjörn Spray - Water Polo.png|'Water Polo' (Torbjörn) 2016 series Tracer Spray - Track.png|'Track' (Tracer) 2016 series Widowmaker Spray - Gymnastics.png|'Gymnastics' (Widowmaker) 2016 series Winston Spray - Volleyball.png|'Volleyball' (Winston) 2016 series Unlockables placement2.png|'Bowling' (Wrecking Ball) 2018 series Zarya Spray - Weightlifting.png|'Weightlifting' (Zarya) 2016 series Zenyatta Spray - Taekwondo.png|'Taekwondo' (Zenyatta) 2016 series ;Achievement Sprays Sprays - Bicycle Kick.png|'Bicycle Kick' Volley achievement 2017 series Sprays - Goal Blossom.png|'Goal Blossom' Lúcio Hat Trick achievement 2017 series Sprays - Safe Hand.png|'Safe Hands' Safe Hands achievement 2017 series ;Copa Lúcioball Sprays Sprays - Copa Lúcioball Competitor.png|'Copa Lúcioball Competitor' Completing Copa Lúcioball placement matches 2017 series Sprays - Copa Lúcioball Hero.gif|'Copa Lúcioball Hero' Ranking top 500 at the end of Copa Lúcioball 2017 series Highlight Intros Hanzo Target Practice.gif|'Target Practice' (Hanzo) 2017 series Junkrat shotput.gif|'Shot Put' (Junkrat) 2016 series Lúcio bicyclekick.gif|'Bicycle Kick' (Lúcio) 2016 series Serve.gif|'Serve' (Moira) 2018 series Goalkeeper.gif|'Goalkeeper' (Orisa) 2018 series Pharah Slam Dunk.gif|'Slam Dunk' (Pharah) 2017 series Tracer hurdle.gif|'Hurdle' (Tracer) 2016 series Player Icons ;Seasonal Icons pi_summergames2016.png|'Summer Games 2016' Logging in during Summer Games 2016 2016 series pi_summergames2017.png|'Summer Games 2017' Logging in during Summer Games 2017 2017 series pi_summer_games_2018.png|'Summer Games 2018' Logging in during Summer Games 2018 2018 series ;Summer Games Icons pi_cabana.png|'Cabana' pi_catcher.png|'Catcher' pi_dvacation.png|'Dvacation' pi_fastball.png|'Fastball' pi_gridironhardt.png|'Gridironhardt' pi_iris.png|'Iris' pi_lacrosse.png|'Lacrosse' pi_waveracer.png|'Waveracer' ;Sports Icons pi_archery.png|'Archery' 2016 series pi_badminton.png|'Badminton' 2016 series pi_basketball.png|'Basketball' 2016 series pi_bowling.png|'Bowling' 2018 series pi_boxing.png|'Boxing' 2016 series pi_biking.png|'Cycling' 2016 series pi_bmx.png|'Dirt Biking' 2016 series pi_diving.png|'Diving' 2016 series pi_horsebackriding.png|'Equestrian' 2016 series pi_fencing.png|'Fencing' 2016 series pi_football.png|'Football' 2016 series pi_golf.png|'Golf' 2016 series pi_gymnastics.png|'Gymnastics' 2016 series pi_hammer_throw.png|'Hammer Throw' 2018 series pi_handball.png|'Handball' 2018 series pi_highjump.png|'High Jump' 2017 series pi_javelin.png|'Javelin' 2017 series pi_martialarts.png|'Martial Arts' 2016 series pi_dance.png|'Rhythmic Gymnastics' 2016 series pi_sniping.png|'Shooting' 2016 series pi_shotput.png|'Shot Put' 2017 series pi_tabletennis.png|'Table Tennis' 2016 series pi_tennis.png|'Tennis' 2016 series pi_trackandfield.png|'Track' 2016 series pi_volleyball.png|'Volleyball' 2016 series pi_waterpolo.png|'Water Polo' 2016 series pi_weightlifting.png|'Weightlifting' 2016 series pi_wrestling.png|'Wrestling' 2016 series ;Flags Icons pi_argentina.png|'Argentina' 2018 series pi_australia.png|'Australia' 2016 series pi_austria.png|'Austria' 2018 series pi_belgium.png|'Belgium' 2018 series pi_brazil.png|'Brazil' 2016 series pi_canada.png|'Canada' 2018 series pi_china.png|'China' 2016 series pi_denmark.png|'Denmark' 2018 series pi_egypt.png|'Egypt' 2016 series pi_finland.png|'Finland' 2018 series pi_france.png|'France' 2016 series pi_germany.png|'Germany' 2016 series pi_greece.png|'Greece' 2016 series pi_ireland.png|'Ireland' 2018 series pi_israel.png|'Israel' 2018 series pi_japan.png|'Japan' 2016 series pi_jordan.png|'Jordan' 2018 series pi_mexico.png|'Mexico' 2016 series pi_nepal.png|'Nepal' 2016 series pi_netherlands.png|'Netherlands' 2018 series pi_new_zealand.png|'New Zealand' 2018 series pi_numbani.png|'Numbani' 2016 series pi_portugal.png|'Portugal' 2018 series pi_russia.png|'Russia' 2016 series pi_southkorea.png|'South Korea' 2016 series pi_sweden.png|'Sweden' 2016 series pi_switzerland.png|'Switzerland' 2016 series pi_uk.png|'United Kingdom' 2016 series pi_usa.png|'United States' 2016 series ;Copa Lúcioball Icons pi_copalucioballcompetitor.png|'Copa Lúcioball Competitor' Completing Copa Lúcioball placement matches 2017 series pi_copalucioballhero.png|'Copa Lúcioball Hero' Ranking top 500 at the end of Copa Lúcioball 2017 series Category:Item list